I'm low on gas and you need a jacket
by Mydarkeyes77
Summary: Isn't it sad how you never know what you have until it's gone? One-shot.
1. Chapter 1

She could not look him in the eyes. Its been years since shes been face to face with him like this. She could not look him in the eyes. Those deep, innocent brown eyes. She used to be able to stare at them for hours at a time while lying beside him as she slept in his thin but strong arms. His rather short but slim body used to wrap itself around her much taller and slender one. But... that was years ago. Well, three to be exact. Three years since she realized he no longer loved her. Three years since she realized that he was in love with a another. Imagine her surprise when she also realized she was not adequate. She wasn't enough for him.

She had a beautiful body many only dreamed of. Often cited as the most beautiful woman in the world, she knew she was exceptional. Long, beautiful flowing black hair. Clear ocean-colored eyes. Remarkable facial features. Big, plump breast. Tall and slender. What was there not to love? But because of her beauty, she knew that men did not see past it. They did not see her. Her as in the soul hidden behind all the glamour. The soul that was dying to be free. She grew to hate men. She grew to hate people in general. She grew cold. Until she met him. He seemed not to care about her appearance. And god damn, did it annoy her. He treated her like he was her equal. Her equal? How can he be so bold as to assume she was anything but above him. But then she noticed his kindness. His kindness to everyone. His contagious laughter that started to creep into her heart. His stupidity became rather charming to her. Yes, she admitted to herself that he wasn't the smartest one around, but his heart more than made up for it.

She began slowly falling in love with him. She never approached him. She never tried to gain his attention. She just watched from the side lines. Watched his easy going way with the people around him. How he brought so many different people together and bonded them in ways that could not be explained. She watched as he stood up for those he cared far, and risked his life for those he barely knew. She didn't realize her feelings until one day she seen this pretty orange haired girl hug him deeply. She found herself seething in anger. She almost approached the both of them and demanded they explain themselves. But then she stopped herself. He didn't even know who she was. She had developed feelings for him, yet he never even noticed her. Or at least she thought so. Much later he approached her and ask her if she was going to finish her lunch. She was in shock, and quickly pushed the food towards him. He sat down across from her and started to eat all while examining her. She tried to remain cool but she could feel a blush forcing its way to her cheeks.

"Oi, Hancock. How come you are always sitting alone?"

She couldn't believe he was actually talking to her. And how did her know she was always sitting by herself?

"Because... there's no one here worth my time", she said as she turned her nose up at him slightly. She was hoping he'd just let it go.

"How would you know that if you've never tried talking to anyone?", he pointed out. Her luck wasn't very good today it seemed.

"Hmm. Why are you talking to me?"

"Because you are always staring at me", she felt her mouth fly open at this. She quickly closed it and turned away blushing.

"I always thought you would come up to me and talk but you never did. Are you shy or something?", he pressed. She was beginning to think he was a little smarter then he looked.

"No...", she just muttered.

"Then come over to my house later. I'll introduce you to my friends!" he smiled and passed her a piece of paper with his phone number and address. That was around the time she realized she wanted to be with him forever.

They ended up dating a few months later and got married four years later. She was so deeply in love with him. She gave birth to a baby boy a year after their wedding. But after the baby came everything started to change. He no longer looked at her the same. He no longer touched her as often or passionately like he used to. He loved their son with his everything, though. They named him after his brother who passed away a few years before she has met him. They named him Ace. She became so stricken with worry and sadness when she noticed at these changes. She would ask him what was wrong but he'd just say, "Nothing" and shut her out. It wasn't until one day that she stopped by his work. She decide to stop in and catch lunch with him during his break. It was when she got there that she realized what had changed. His love had. Through the glass windows beside the doors of his office, she saw him laughing so freely with that orange haired girl she had met those years ago. They were looking at each other so passionately. Just like how he used to look at her. She quickly left the building and went home. Over the next two weeks she would stop at his office every day around the same time and see that he always had lunch with this other woman. And when he was with her, he was happier then she had seen him in months. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. When she confronted him, she asked, "Are you in love with her?". At this he knew that she knew. He looked away with guilt written clearly across his face. She turned away and was about to leave, but he caught her arm. "I never cheated..." Hancock laughed. She already knew this. He wasn't the type of man to be disloyal even if he began to love someone else. She just smiled at him. She moved out the next day and got the divorced finalized three months later.

Now here she was, three years later staring at him across the room much like she always has. Except this time it was different. There was no burning love in her heart for him. No. Her heart just felt cold and empty. He looked the same, besides growing a little bit of chin hair and maybe grew two or three inches taller. He was ordering hot chocolate. His favorite considering he hates all forms of coffee. He was always a kid at heart. When he finally spotted her, she looked away. She didn't dare look him in the eyes. Those eyes she knew so well. She didn't see his eyes widen. She didn't see him begin to tremble a little at the sight of her. She didn't see him begin walking towards her until he sat down at her table and softly said her name.

"Hancock..."

She had no choice. She looked up at him and politely smiled.

"Hello Luffy".

Though she couldn't tell, his heart stopped. She was here. She was alive. She was beautiful. She was... gone. She was no longer his. It was some time after she left that he realized a lot of things too. He realized how well she knew him. She knew all of his likes and dislikes. She knew all of his little habits. She knew all of his little stupid obsessions. She knew him. He realized she was beautiful. Though he never cared too much about her looks, he found her soul beautiful. Sure, she was seemingly cold and emotionless but her blue eyes told him a different story. She was vulnerable and guarded at the same time. She was someone who was just looking to be loved. He then realized he still loved her. He had thought he had fallen in love with Nami but it was different with her. He wasn't as happy. She did things that annoyed him. Hancock never annoyed him. Maybe it was because he just became so used to Hancock, but he didn't think he wanted her anymore. Well, until she left. After she left, his world fell apart. He couldn't sleep for days. He even lost his appetite for a bit. He couldn't focus. She didn't leave an address. She changed her number. No one knew where she was. He couldn't find her. He felt broken. He didn't quite understand why. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just wanted her back. But she never came back. All he had left from her was their son and her simple silver wedding band she left on their bed the night she left. He was surprised when she said before she disappeared that she wanted him to take care of Ace for a while. He knew how much she loved him with all her heart. But when she asked him, the look in her eyes told him that he needed to agree. She looked too broken to look after anyone else. He wondered for months after she was gone why he didn't stop her. He wonder why she left without leaving him any way to contact her. He wondered why her rare smiles haunted his dreams. He wondered if she'd ever come back. He wondered if she still loved him.

Now, facing her again after three years apart, he wondered if she'd take him back.


	2. Chapter 2

I wonder if I reach out and just touch her if she'd disappear. Like she had 3 years ago. She walked out of my life, and I found myself feeling empty. Actually, empty might not be the best word. It was more like "lonely". Seeing her beautiful clear blue eyes every day when I look at my son sends a sting to my heart. Nothing seems as fun anymore. All those adventures my friends and I would go on aren't as fun. Granted, she never came on those adventures, but knowing that she wasn't waiting for me anxiously at home upset me on another unknown level. The pain at first was subtle. It didn't hurt nearly as much to begin with. But to begin with, I didn't know it was her that was causing the pain in the first place. Once I knew though, it just grew until I could barely think. Not that I think often. If I did, I wouldn't be in this mess. I miss her. I miss Hancock. I miss the sweet smell of her hair. I miss her warm eyes that were only reserved for Ace and I. And here she is. I wonder… is she real? I guess I'll check.

*Poke*

She's turning all red now. I wonder if she's mad or embarrassed that I poked her. Before I can say a word, shes up walking out the door. When I Ieave to follow her, she's gone already. Gone again. Why can't I ever stop her from leaving? Why am I always too late to follow her? Will I ever see her again?

* * *

Hello guys! I know this was only suppose to be a one shot, but I keep getting inspired. This story has just been banging around in my head for weeks and it keeps expanding as the days go on. I might continue it but I don't want to make empty promises. I'm just going to keep it as "Completed" but probably once a week I'll update this. You never know when I'll stop so it's best to leave it labeled as complete. Thanks for reading.

P.S: This is just a quick little chapter about how Luffy feels. He's a little smarter then he actually is in my story. Sorry. Its hard to make a love story when Luffys emotionally incompetent. xD Its really just a transition. Hope you hang around!


End file.
